Operation of an internal combustion engine depends on proper timing of various events such as firing of spark plug(s) and opening and closing of various valves including intake and exhaust valves. The proper moment in the operating cycle of the engine for these events depends in part on the engine's speed. Proper timing can affect engine performance, and in certain prior art engines, mechanisms have been provided to vary the angular relationship between components that are rotating at various speeds.